Old Robes
by Princesssun1002
Summary: Marik is out of clothes except for something he found from long ago that his partner in crime remember. Theifshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a little thing Mythought of and wanted meto writeit. I hope you like it :) if you think I should continue then just say so.

P.S. When I say Malik I am talking about the past Ishtar, not yami- Marik. Now let's do this!


	2. Malik

Bakura was in the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. He always did that around 7 because Marik was usually doing his daily mirror poses. This gives Bakura the quiet time to read.

Meanwhile: Marik is looking through his drawer after his shower but he couldn't find anything "well shoot, ryou was going to do laundry earlier today. What do I do?" He keeps looking through them before coming across something in his sock drawerthat  
/he had forgotten about...

With Bakura: he had just gotten to a good part in the countemonte cristo when he heard Marik's door open. "Are you done Being a fashionista early today?" He asked, not looking up and sipping his tea.

"No, I just wanted to ask you how I looked in this."

"In what Ma-" he looked up and froze, his tea falling to the couch. In front of him was the spitting image of someone he thought he would never see again. For a second he felt like he was back in ancient Egypt . "Malik" he whispered

Marik was wearing ancient Egyptian robes that fit him all too well. "Bakura? Are you ok?"

He shook his head to clear his head "y-yeah. I'm fine Malik"

There was a pause "Marik"

"What?"

"I'm Marik, not Malik"

"Oh..." He looked down and for the first time that Marik has seen, Bakura looked sad, also a bit... Disappointed.

"...Bakura? Does this make you sad?"

"What?! Of course not!" He looks up and glares at him "why would you think that?!"

"Well..." Marik looks down "you called me Malik, then you looked like you were remembering something depressing."

"..." Bakura sighed "in those robes you look exactly like someone I knew 5,000 years ago. I believe you're the reincarnation of him, the way I am with Ryou, or the way Yugi moto is to the pharaoh... Where did you get those robes?"

"I was exploring the tomb and I found it. It looked comfortable so I kept it for when I could fit it."

"Then it might actually be his robes..." Bakura stands up and starts to walk away, but he feels a hand grab his wrist

"Bakura, what was he to you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he's my past life or something?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"...and I'll let you do something with me that you would do with him?"

"...deal" he sits down again 'I need to clean up the couch after this' he thought to himself and looked at Marik. He really did look like him... "5,000 years ago I was the thief King. I had been scouting the pharaoh's palace when I saw him.

Malik. I was going to kill him but he had seen me and was about to scream. I covered his mouth and brought him into a separate room and threatened him. If he didn't keep quiet I would gut him like the cod he was and I left him with a warning

cut down his arm" he gives a small frown at the memory. Why hadn't he killed him? That's what he did to everyone else. "The next time I went I had found a small sack of food where we had met. After that he had started to figure out my patterns.

/When I would most likely come, where I would probably come in. He had gotten curious about me and wanted to see me more... One day I had left a note for him. I was done with my scouting but it seemed I had gotten a bit attached to him. If

I tell you the rest then you'll probably revoke your offer about doing something me and him used to do."

"Why? You two probably just stole stuff together right? I can do that!"

Bakura looked at Marik "are you serious?"

"Yes, why?"

He sighs again "how about I show you what we did?"

"Sure" Marik smiled. He had no idea, this is going to be fun. He shoved Marik down onto the couch."Bakura what the ef-" he goes quiet when Bakura crawled over him and gently pressed their lips together.

"You said I could do one thing~" he whispered into the Egyptian's ear, making the boy shiver under him "and I think you should know that me and him dated for a bit~"

"Bakura I-" their lips connected again and he could feel him start to give into the kiss and even kiss back. It started to get hotter as Marik slid his hand under Bakura's shirt, settling it on his pale chest as he ran his hand through the blond

hair, their tongues dancing together. It felt amazing, but sadly they had to end it so they could breath. He looked down and saw something he would love to remember. Marik's face was red, his soft lips parted slightly, his lavender eyes half

lidded and the spirit could see a hint of lust in them. It was causing a problem to grow in his pants, and he could feel the other's problem poking his thigh.

"Getting a little excited there, Marik?" He asked

The Egyptian turned even more red and pushes Bakura away "n-no! I am not!" He said defensively, causing the evil one to chuckle

"Sure, that's why it looks like you have a dagger hidden horribly under those robes~" he teased

Marik makes a small noise before running to his room yelling the usual "I'm not friggen gay!" Behind him before closing his door.

The spirit gave a small laugh and looked down. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, and he wanted to feel it again... He shrugs and cleaned up the couch before going to the bathroom to take care of himself. Marik will come around eventually.

/

Should I make another chapter?


End file.
